particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Parti Pour Paix et Progress
The francophone Parti Pour Paix et Progress [sic], otherwise known as the PPPP or even the 4P, has recently become a major part of the creation of a new age for the Confédération des Deux Kanjors. The first elections that the party went through were in February of the year 2445, and the people of Kanjor gave the PPPP an unprecedented 78 seats, making a plurality in the Sénat. In its second and most recent election, the PPPP maintained its 78 seats and continues to accomplish legislation of peace and progress as the leading party of the Sénat du Kanjor. =Mission Statement= The PPPP's primary objective is to ensure peace, prosperity and progress in Kanjor and throughout Terra. Non-violence and openness are key components to our philosophy and we will work to ensure that every Kanjoran citizen receives the highest quality of life in our great nation. =Party Leaders= François Bayrou Going from a brand new political entity to the largest seat-holder in the nation came as quite a shock to the party's premier leader François Bayrou, who also became Président de la Confédération in that election. Although accepted as a good-natured man and adequate party representative, Bayrou accomplished very little in his single term as head of state and soon went into retirement after a whirlwind political career. Pierre Etienne As Bayrou's time ended it was apparent that the real power behind the PPPP from the beginning had been the elusive and mysterious figure Pierre Etienne. Pierre Etienne was accepted as the Premier Ministre de la Confédération a few years after the historic February 2445 election and has become a steadfast man of action in the eyes of the people. Very little is known about anything other than his political views to this day, but it is expected that Pierre will continue to remain the PPPP's most influential leader. Olivier Besancenot As the second election in the history of the PPPP approached, it was much questioned whether Pierre Etienne, now the official party leader and obviously most powerful man in government, would run as the new candidate for président. Somewhat surprisingly, Pierre decided to stick to his post as Premier Ministre and supported the bid of Olivier Besancenot to become the PPPP's candidate for the presidency. Olivier, a bright young leader of the Parti's youth programs and democracy initiatives, was able to succeed with Etienne's backing and become the second Président de la Confédération from the ranks of the PPPP. He is well known for his humanity in battling corporate greed and providing for the poorest in society. Besancenot is also credited with creating the most widely used slogan for the PPPP: Nos vies valent plus que leurs profit! (Our lives are worth more than their profit.) =Footnotes= The writer assumes that a party gaining the plurality in its very first election is an unprecedented event in the history of the Confédération des Deux Kanjors. If anyone may dispute this and prove otherwise, the author of this page would be more than happy to correct the error.